The Shadow King
by AnimeJinchuuriki
Summary: This fanfic is a crossover between Death Note and K. The story is that someone got the Death Note but they are not like Yagami Light, they are crazy and they kill whoever they want and whenever they want. Since so many people are dying the government had to call N. In the K part of the story the Silver King had a son and he also wants to know what's going on since Yata dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I'm a new fan fiction writer and I'm just starting so please review. Thank you. This Story is a crossover between K Project and Death Note (Anime). The names I am about to state are not the main characters. Just a bunch of people. Peter, Ashley and Zack. (I basically summarize a little bit of death note in this so bear with me.)**

_**Japan, Tokyo**_

_**Local street bar**_

"Hey Peter go get us another round," said Zack (next to Ashley).

"Alright, another round coming up," Peter said. "But you should seriously stop after this one; this is your 4th one in a half hour!"

"Shut up Peter and bring on the sake," Zack shouted.

"Zack take a break," Ashley said gently.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, but don't complain when you get liver cancer!" Peter shouted back.

Meanwhile another customer thought to himself "40 seconds Zack, 40 seconds."

_**Forty seconds later**_

Zack's glass fell, a few seconds later so did he. His eyes wide open, his body, lifeless.

"Zack!" Ashley screamed. "Quick, call 911 NOW!"

Peter quickly took out his phone and dialed 911.

"This book is AMAZING!" He thought to himself. "With this I can kill whoever I want!" he walked out of the bar.

_**A few minutes later**_

"The cause of this is a heart attack," said the cop. "It's probably because he was drinking too much."

"I know, it's just – it's just," Ashley cried. "Surprising."

_**Japan, Tokyo**_

_**Soon after that incident, thousands of people died randomly and violently. It was in no specific pattern. The police called about N, the best detective in these types of cases.**_

"So another person acquired the Death Note," N said. Going through all the documents about the first user of the Death Note, Yagami Light. In the documents it stated that Yagami's Death Note was in his room before he died. Video Surveillance showed that nobody entered the Yagami household and the Death Note was safely sealed in a vault in America. It was either the new suspect got a new Death Note or he somehow managed to get in the vault. "The Blue King needs to know about this, call Scepter 4 right away," N said. "I need to re -watch the recordings to see if the cameras went out for even a second or if I can get any information. It looks like this person covers his tracks pretty well."

_**Japan, Nagoya**_

_**Aboard the Himmelreich**_

"Hey, come here Mr. Weismann, you gotta come check this out," said his wife, Kukuri.

"Don't call me Mister, Ms Weismann," said Adolf (Jr.)

"Fine, but as long as you don't call me Ms, deal?" said Kukuri (Jr.)

"I'm on the point of crying here; look at the number of deaths that have occurred in the past month." said Kukuri tearfully. Showing a document to Adolf.

"Whoa, that is a lot" said Adolf, surprised. "Let me go down there and see what Yata's group knows about this."

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, as it is my first fic. Please don't forget to review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it and also please review and fav. Also, it's going to be longer than the first. Thank you for reading. **

_**Japan, Nagoya**_

Adolf went to the regular HOMRA bar, but he found no one there. He then went to the warehouse hideout and he found only one person. It was Mister Kusanagi.

"Hey Kusanagi - san, do you know where Yata is?" Adolf asked.

"He's dead!" Kusanagi replied so suddenly.

"Hey, you're joking right… right?" Adolf said tearfully.

"I'm afraid not, Weismann," Kusanagi replied.

"How did he die?" Adolf asked.

"While we were having fun at the bar on a Friday night Yata asked me for a fork." Kusanagi answered.

_**Friday Night, At the Bar**_

"Hey, Kusanagi – senpai could you give me a fork, I don't want to eat my Strawberry Sundae with just my hands." Yata said.

"Yeah sure, one fork coming up," Kusanagi said, annoyed at how Yata was treating him. "And I'm NOT your Senpai (Love)."

"But you are my senpai,"Yata said, jokingly. "Kusanagi-_Chan."_

"Here's your strawberry sundae," Kusanagi said annoyingly. "You drunken Baka (Asshole)."

"Kusanagi-Chan, why do you have to be so cold?" he said jokingly. "Is it because I'm ugly?"

"Yes," Kusanagi replied. He handed him the fork.

"Arigato (Thank You), Kusanagi-Chan," Yata said. "Oh shit I need to shit."

_**In the Present (Talking to Weismann now)**_

"Actually, now that I think about it after he ate a few bites, he started to act like he was gonna throw up. I saw him run towards the bathroom. I didn't notice then that he took his fork with him, after about forty five minutes he still didn't come back so I went to see what had happened. The site I saw was not pretty, there was blood everywhere, and then I noticed a hole in his chest. It was big enough for a bullet to go through. But the weirdest thing wasn't the fact that he shot himself, it was what was on both his hands and what was on the fork. On his hands were two letters carved into his skin, I assume he used the fork to do that, when I looked a little bit closer I saw the initials O.H. On the fork, it was written come to Tokyo. I think a pocket knife of some sort was used for that." Kusanagi told Weismann.

_**Japan, Tokyo**_

**Because of what was happening in Tokyo, the government had to announce a Public Meeting so that all the people could calm down. N had to be invited so that he could tell them about all the progress they've made so far with the case.**

_**Half an Hour before the Public Meeting**_

N is on his way to the press conference when he noticed something in the recordings.

"Hey, replay that again I think I heard something on the tape."N told his fellow SPK members, Anthony Carter, Halle Bullook and Stephen Loud.

"I knew it, the criminal is using something like a camouflage suit, but how could he get his hands on Project Camo?" N said out loud.

"Say what?" Anthony asked.

"Hey Stephen, you said that the criminal hacked all the computers in the surrounding area for five minutes right?" Halle said, talking about a different case.

"Wait; say that again." N said.

"What about the criminal who hacked all the computers in the surrounding area for five minutes?" asked Halle.

"Yes, maybe that's what the new psychotic Kira did," N thought. "If that is what happened then he must have made it so that the cameras were playing footage of yesterday's recordings." I thought.

"Hey Anthony when we get to the Meeting say that we're half way through the investigation and that after a few days we should be able to determine who the criminal is, why he does what he does and that we'll apprehend him soon enough." N told him.

_**At the Public Meeting**_

**Through the perspective of Weismann.**

"Hey, Kusanagi - san, are we there yet?" Adolf asked.

"Yep, we're here." Kusanagi said.

Adolf stepped out of the car, but when Adolf saw where he was, he was shocked. They were in the Times Square.

"Hey Kusanagi – san, why are we here?" Adolf asked.

"I just have a feeling O.H is here," He told me.

"Hey Kusangi - sa-." Adolf said but was stopped by Kusanagi.

"Wait, I've got a phone call." he said.

Adolf stopped talking and he looked back to see bustling traffic and business men trying to sell their products. He looked at the big screen on the tallest building that stood out from the rest of the tall buildings. The screen was advertising products but it suddenly flickered. There the letters O.H appeared.

"Hey Kusangi – san loo-." Adolf said but Kusanagi cut him off again.

"Yes, I know it's on my phone too." He said.

And that's the first time anyone had ever heard O.H. talking.

"Good morning Tokyo," Adolf heard him say and he let out a psychotic laugh. "Well, isn't it a good day for people to die?"

Just then police cars lined the streets. They started shooting aimlessly like the idiots they were.

"Oh, this is just priceless." O.H laughed.

"What are you guys doing, you _Baka-yaros_?" the cop in charge shouted.

Aside from that the public were causing an uproar, people were running away screaming. Some of them got shot down and eventually died of bleeding. Then the police started shooting themselves like they were possessed.

"Well, N, or should I say Near Masayoshi," O.H. laughed. "Guess you can't save everybody, even yourself." He laughed. The screen went off and there was a deadly silence engulfing Tokyo.

_**In N's Car**_

**All the SPK members arrived just then, but what they heard was totally unexpected. **

"What the hell just happened?" Anthony shouted as N tumbled down.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading Chapter 2 and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and fav. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Chapter 3 of The Shadow King and I hope you will enjoy it****. ****Also I please review and fav. Thanks you for reading.**

_**Japan, Tokyo**_

"NEAR!" Anthony screamed.

"Call an, ambulance NOW!" He shouted.

_While an ambulance was coming, there were screams coming from the public and some people committed suicide. It wasn't a bad day for Tokyo only; the rest of Japan was in an uproar._

_**Japan, Nagoya**_

_Kusanagi and Weismann were really shocked; in fact the whole world was shocked. The World's greatest detective was being taken to the hospital but chances for his survival were 0%. Kusanagi and Weismann then went to have a drink and discuss what happened and if they could get any dirt on whom O.H. was. They finally formed a plan but they ended up drinking too much, and just when they were when they were reaching a very dangerous point of being drunk a tall man with a cloak that seemed pretty old and a dark hat that covered his face walked in. _

_**In Kusanagi's Bar**_

_Kusanagi couldn't really see who this person was and he was drunk, so he couldn't really lie about anything. He walked up to Kusanagi and they started talking._

"I would like to see a man known as the Silver King; I heard that he was here." The dark clothed man said in a very deep and dark voice. It seemed like he was forcing out his voice.

"Yeah sure, he's starting a fight at table seven." Kusanagi said drunkenly.

"Thanks." The dark figure said.

_By the time the mysterious man walked up to Weismann (who lost the fight and was now sitting down and shouting at people) he was drunk, like REALLY drunk._

"Excuse me, Mr. Weismann, but I'd like to know how you plan to apprehend this person known as O.H." The dark figure said.

"Who am thy speaking ye?" Weismann said sleepily.

"YOU are speaking to ME NOT YE, and my name is Omasu Hakataka, I'm part of the CIA." The man replied.

_Weismann was too drunk to realize that wasn't even a real name._

"CIA huh, well then I guess I'd better tell you everything." Weismann said a little less drunkenly.

"Please, continue." The dark figure said.

"But first, WAITER," he shouted "one glass of tequila for this man please."

"You don't have to-." He was cut off by Adolf.

"Oh relax, tequila first, serious shit later." Adolf said very drunkily.

"Okay, okay." the figure said weirdly.

_After drinking a few shots of tequila the strange man asked again how they planned to apprehend O.H. Weismann told him EVERYTHING._

"Okay, so that's your plan, it's pretty good." He said.

"I'll be leaving now." The man then left, but what Weismann didn't know was that the man slipped a note into his pocket.

_The next morning Weismann woke up, he'd had a hangover. He couldn't recall last night, but when he checked his pocket he a found a note, this is what it said._

_**DUMBASS.**_

_**LOVE**_

_**O.H.**_

"Oh shit." He remembered what he said last night after he read that note.

_In broad daylight, two men were discussing certain things._

"You think he'll realize that it was actually ME who was there at the bar last?" A man said.

"Ah, he's a wise man, he'll figure out later." O.H said.

_The other man stood up to leave but O.H stopped him and said-_

"Oh yeah, tell the boss that I'm doin' well and that Project R.T.W is nearly finished in Japan." O.H said sleepily.

"Good, cause I took care of Britain." The man continued. "Project R.T.W is already finished there."

"Great." O.H replied. "I heard the _others _took care of their assigned countries as well."

"Yes they have, you'd better take care of Japan quickly or else, well you know." The man said.

"Oh relax; Japan is going to receive a big strike tomorrow." O.H said.

"Good." The other man responded and walked away.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, please review and fav. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it please review and fav. Oh yeah, also please like the story. Thank you and hopefully you like it. P.S this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others.**

_After Adolf realized that he'd just told O.H their plan to capture him, he hurried to tell Kusanagi. This was the reaction._

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly," Kusanagi said with an angry voice. "You're saying that you told O.H our plan to capture him! And worst of all, you say 'if it's any consolation you're actually the main culprit' so I'm the main culprit huh, that's what you think."

"One, shut up, I had a lot of booze last night you have no right to judge me," Adolf continued "two, too many words at once _slow down _senpai. And three you ARE the main culprit because you should've noticed, he came to you first you're the fricking bar tender. So there you go."

"Wh- WHY DOES EVERYBODY CALL ME SENPAI?" Kusanagi shouted.

_**One week ago, America, New York City**_

_The same day O.H. attacked Japan; four other countries were attacked as well. It was a global attack. Here's what went down in America._

_**Times Square, New York**_

_All the screens went blank for a few seconds then turned on again with the initials O.H as well. Before all that happened America was already facing a crisis because citizens were dying really fast._

"So I hear this country, _especially _this city is having certain people problems, well I'm here to announce a few things about why the killings have been occurring so much." A man in a deep, dark voice said.

_Within the crowd was a police officer. He ran straight to his car and called all available units and told them to come there now._

"Before I start I'd like to say something to the cop in his car right now, you and all your units that are available are going to die in approximately 40 seconds so don't bother trying to call." The man said.

_The policeman was completely frozen. Why wouldn't he be? The person who was talking on the screen could actually see everyone there; at least that was his assumption. And also, the man who was talking also just said that him and nearly the rest of the police force were going to die._

"_Did I just hear him correctly; did he just say what I think he said?" The policeman thought to himself. "How did he know that I ran to my car and how did he know what I said?"_

"Anyways, as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted by one of the policeman, one, I'm the one who's been killing everyone here in America, two, I'm also going to kill all of your top detectives, and lastly, I am asking the president to kindly sign a form that gives me his power so as in to mean that I'm the new president of America." The man said.

_**Meanwhile, In the White House**_

_Every single thing that had a screen on it was displaying the same thing as in Times Square. The President called the police chief to see if he or any other policeman had any idea what was going on._

"What exactly is going on?" The president demanded.

"We're not sure sir, but we're using any tracking device to find out where this is being broadcasted." Police chief, Megure said. "Also, now is not the time sir, the man who's broadcasting this just told us that all of our available units are going to die!"

"What?" The president shouted.

_**In Times Square**_

_Approximately 40 seconds after the man on the T.V said that all the available policemen were going to die the police officer and all the other people he mentioned died. Then he kept on killing innocent civilians and detectives that are well known until the government was forced to sign the agreement._

_Nearly the exact same thing happened in England, Russia and India._

_**Japan, Nagoya**_

_Japan secretly asked each country to submit a very good detective. America submitted a detective named Elizabeth Stone. England submitted Emily Dragonborne. Russia submitted Vladmir Resnov. India submitted Abhay Shaina. But when it came to Japan they were, well kind of out of options since their world famous detective and detectives got killed. So they held a type of convention that people could come and they'd lay out a crime scene (not real of course) and basically who ever solved it fastest would be submitted as the good detective. The crime scene was of course very hard to figure out because all the detectives from the other countries got involved and made it real difficult. Weismann heard about this and immediately told Kusanagi._

"Hey, Kusanagi-san, the government is holding an event to see who can be submitted as their detective." Weismann said.

"Oh really, I think you should enter, I mean you're smart and it could be your way of saving the world and I'd get revenge." Kusanagi said.

"Great, though I don't think you should be thinking about revenge." Weismann said.

"Oh but it is, _I'll definitely get revenge." _Kusanagi thought to himself.

_So Weismann entered and he found out that the other great detectives would be kind of like the judges, so he really needed to think for this._

_It was set up to look exactly like a real crime scene. There was the body, the person who found it, certain people whom you had to question their alibis. (Basically what they were doing during the time of death of the victim.) Of course people from the police were there to tell you the estimated time of death and other details, so you'd at least have a few clues. There were two buildings which you could investigate as well the small street that separated the two. The building where the crime happened was a hotel and the other was mall. _

_This is what happened. The murder occurred between 8:10 and 9:00. A man name Joseph was murdered on his balcony. You as a detective were supposed to go there and investigate. There was a crushed teapot and remnants of a small wooden desk around him. At the back of his head was blood. There was a scratch that looked quite new on the balcony as well. There were three people whom you had to question. Mike, who entered the building at about 8:15 and left around 8:30, he also had enough motive to kill Joseph because he was going to demolish Mike's fishing equipment shop and use the area to build a fashion mall and he treated Mike's beloved shop like trash. Joseph's wife, Alexia who was certainly angry at him because she caught him cheating and they were getting a divorce. And lastly Jason, who was also angry at Joseph because his company was going bankrupt, he kept on asking, loans but Joseph kept turning him down. After Weismann saw this, this is what he said._

"Mike, Alexia and Jason would you please tell me your alibi from 8:30 to 9:00?" Adolf asked them.

"I went outside actually to a restaurant from about 8:30 to 9:15, I was on a date and if you ask any of the chefs they'll tell you 'cause I kind of threw my money around, though I don't make too much." Mike replied.

"I was taking a bath until I heard Joseph scream I hurried out and found him dead, and immediately called the police." Alexia said.

"I came here at 8:30 to ask one last time for a loan, but after pleading for a long time, he still said no so I went out and then I heard a scream so I ran in and came." Jason said. "Alexia is a witness."

"Well, yes I did hear a lot of 'no's' and I heard his voice, so yes I believe what he said is true" Alexia said.

_Weismann thought for a while, then he went outside the building so see if there was anything in the other building. While crossing the road, he saw a dead bird on the ground. The bird was in the exact same line as the scratch on the balcony. When he went to the other balcony, he looked for a footprint and sure there was one. After seeing that he said that he said that he had solved the case. Then the judges called him to see what he had to say._

"I bet he's gonna be way off target like the rest." Elizabeth said.

"This is what happened. Mike is the murderer. He killed Joseph with a fishing rod, from the other building. He used a technique called whip-fishing which extends the rod using extreme force, so he could have killed him if he hit him hard on the back of his head. The table being broken was when Joseph fell after being struck. The teapot was broken because mike hit it to make it seem like he was hit with the pot. The scratch was from when he pulled the rod back and the dead bird was because as it was coming back he didn't notice that he accidently hit the bird. Also, since it takes extreme force he had to put one hit foot hard on the ground to steady himself which is why there's a footprint at the other building. This all points towards Mike." Weismann said.

"Good deduction, but where's the evidence?" Vladmir asked.

"I actually have two pieces of evidence. First is the footprint, I'm sure if we test it'll match the exact shoes you're wearing right now. And second, since you supposedly have an alibi, if I ask any of the chefs there, they won't recognize you at all." Adolf said.

"We have ourselves a Japan detective people." Emily announced.

"Welcome to the crew lad." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks." Weismann replied.

_Right about then Adolf's phone rang._

"Hey, I saw the news, good job Weismann Jr." Kusanagi said.

"Thanks." Weismann replied.

_Kusanagi hung up. _

"_Well, that was odd." Weismann thought._

_Just then, Vladmir's phone rang, he answered, after the call he told us that the vice president of Japan called us to a meeting. I won't go into detail about the place. Okay fine, it was at his house for some peculiar reason. When we reached his house the Japan vice president was dead. _

"What the-?" I stumbled.

_There was a note in his hand. Vladmir picked it up and read it, it said._

**This makes for a great public announcement.**

**And oh yeah, I know all your names so after about 40 seconds after you've read this you'll die.**

**O.H.**

_40 seconds later everyone except Weismann and Emily fell to the ground._

"They're all dead." Weismann said.

**End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, please like, review and fav. Also I'm very sorry for not uploading a new chapter for a long time, I was very busy.**

**Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, AnimeJinchuuriki here with Chapter 5 of The Shadow King. Hope you enjoy.**

"What?" Councilor Osuma said. He was now the most powerful man in Japan now that the government and nearly every other political force was dead.

"Well, like the note said, 40 seconds after we read the note they all died." Emily said.

"This cannot reach the public. It will cause a great panic." Councilor Osuma said surprisingly calmly.

_They were at a dinner restaurant that the councilor had invited them to. So, it just made things very awkward for the three of them._

"So, what do we do now?" Emily asked.

"You keep on investigating, this O.H. figure needs to be stopped, and he took over India, Russia, England, and America and is now trying to take over Japan." The councilor said.

"Seriously?" Adolf asked.

"Yes." The councilor replied.

"Well then, where should we start?" Emily asked.

"The vice president of Japan's house." Weismann said.

_When they got to the house, Weismann started feeling dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly he fell to the floor. Weismann woke up._

"What, where the hell am I?" Weismann shouted. He was surrounded by medical equipment in a very dark room.

"Adolf! Good, you're alive. I thought you died as well." Emily suddenly emerged and said.

_The light turned on and he saw Emily and a doctor. He realized he was at a hospital._

"We're lucky we got that poison out of you, or else you'd be dead by now." The doctor said.

"What happened?" Weismann asked.

"Well, you fell down when we reached the vice president's house, it turns out that you were poisoned. I immediately got you to a hospital. I didn't want to lose anyone else, now com on get up we've got work to do." Emily replied.

_When Weismann turned on his phone, all it showed was the letters O.H., and the same guy saying that he wanted to control Japan and have the most power._

**Police Headquarters in Nagoya**

_Emily and Adolf traveled to the police headquarters._

"Oh good, you're here we traced the signal of the video, it's coming from an alleyway between the councilor's office and a hospital." One of the policemen said.

"We need to get there now." Weismann said.

_They traveled to the alleyway and saw a man in dark clothing and a black mask to cover his face and he was speaking into his phone._

"Detectives Emily and Adolf here, put your hands up and slowly face towards us. Drop your phone as well." Weismann said with a gun in his hand.

"So you finally came." The man said.

_He started running the other side of the alleyway and Weismann and Emily were chasing him, while he was running he turned around a little and shot, he grazed Weismann's leg and continued running._

"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up, Keep on running Emily. Besides, I'm only grazed." Weismann said when Emily stopped.

_A few minutes later Adolf saw O.H holding Emily and coming towards him with a gun._

"Shit." Weismann said.

"_In 20 seconds you'll die Weismann." _O.H. thought to himself.

"Let Emily go!" Weismann shouted.

_Just then Adolf's phone rand, it was his wife Kukuri Jr._

"Honey, I have great news, we're having a bab-." She stopped because she heard a loud bang from Weismann's end.

"NO!" Emily shouted.

_Weismann lay dead on the floor with a hole in his chest. O.H. shot him._

"What happened?" Kukuri shouted. "Please reply, Adolf." Kukuri said while crying.

_But no one could hear her, Adolf's phone was on the ground. Shortly after, Emily took a gun, she didn't realize it and shot herself. That was the day Japan fell._

"Well, that was brutal way kill another King, sir." O.H. said laughing.

"I don't think it was." An old man with a dark voice said. "With this, Project R.T.W. is finished, now we move on to Phase 2."

"Okay sir, whatever you say." O.H. said.

**17 Years Later**

"The world as we knew it had gone that day. A new era had begun. The organization that that took over the world is now known as the organization of Life and Death. My name is Kizoku Weismann, the son of Adolf Junior Weismann and leader of what the normal citizens call The Rebellion. I have but one purpose to live, to avenge my father."

**Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please like, review and fav. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
